


Dr. Doom's Fearfall

by soundlessheart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundlessheart/pseuds/soundlessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a pansy who doesn't take fear drops well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Doom's Fearfall

"Tetsu."

"Yes?"

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Tetsu."

"....Yes?"

"Don't you think these damn seatbelts are too loose?"

"No."

"Tetsu."

"Yes?"

"You sure you're not scared?"

"I'm sure."

"Tetsu."

"Please shut up, Daiki."

"But wh---OH GOD. SHIT FUCK TETSU--OH F-"

\---

"I thought you said you weren't scared of any of these rides?" Kuroko eyed Aomine warily. For someone who claimed himself fearless, he was sure damn pale right now.

"I wasn't scared! Just surprised, that's all." A lie as clear as day considering how many times his eyes darted to the Emergency Exit door while they waited in line. Hell, it took Tetsu ten minutes of convincing just to get him to ride this one in the first place. _We'll ride it later, I'm hungry, the line is too long, I want to go on Spider-Man first_ \-- yeah, it had been a load of excuses before he finally caved.

"Oh? I wasn't aware shit and Oh God I'm going to die were just mere words of surprise."

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly expecting my balls to reach my throat."

"I-- I see...," Kuroko's voice wavered briefly, and he really did try to stop himself from laughing, but Aomine's choice of words got the best of him.

"Are you laughing at me you bastard?!" Aomine growled, his arm swinging around Kuroko's shoulders as he brought him in close to his chest, his other hand rubbing against the light blue hair roughly.

"I would never do such a thing," Kuroko breathed, swatting at Aomine's fingers. "Besides," he said, and slipped from the pseudo-headlock. "I still haven't gone on my favorite ride today."

Aomine's eyes narrowed at his boyfriend. "If it's anything like the one we just rode then you can forget about it."

Kuroko's laughter subsided.

"It's even better."

"Tetsu I do---," Aomine's words fell void as Kuroko gripped at the hem of his shirt, using the leverage as he stood on tip-toes, lips brushing against Daiki's ear. " _Let's get back to our room_."


End file.
